


of course the cost of living has gone soaring to the sky

by SteveTrevorsStarship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Finn, Competent Finn (Star Wars), Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Stormtrooper Rebellion, just a lil bit, very angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveTrevorsStarship/pseuds/SteveTrevorsStarship
Summary: “I mean, Pops is kind of cheesy and Dad is clueless, but yeah. Functioning is the right word.”“Okay, okay, so has either of them ever said anything accidentally offensive?”. . .Or, Finn and Poe bicker, Jess and Rey bicker, angsty stormtrooper children get involved, im pretty sure CV-23 almost murders Kaz, and there's a shitton of cussing on everybody's part. You know. For fun, obviously.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	of course the cost of living has gone soaring to the sky

“Don’t worry, Beebee. They’ll be back soon.” Luna pats the downtrodden orange and white droid on the head placatingly and the two watch as the Millenium falcon pulls away from Ajan Kloss. The astromech lets out a remorseful beep and begins rolling back and forth.

“I know, I know, I’ll be pretty bored without them, too. How about we do something together while we’re waiting, yeah?” Beebee lets out a curious beep and the teenage girl grins. “Well, I’m not sure, buddy. Want to go down to the mess hall and see if we can find Jess or Sura?” 

Beebee beeps again and she chuckles.

The base on Ajan Kloss has grown rapidly since the Battle of Exegol. Now, three years on, a new base has been built around the plentiful jungle, a base that is a lot more  _ functioning  _ than before. 

Ajan Kloss’ base has long, ornate hallways going from one section of the base to another. Which is a big deal. When Luna got here two years ago, there hadn’t even been  _ buildings.  _

The hallways were complex in that they did their best not to disturb the jungle. Trees would jut into the building every few feet or so and there were animals nearly everywhere, but a functional temperature shield kept the humidity and bugs out. The one leading to the mess hall was nearly the only one on the base that had glass separating it from the outside, and even then, it was only because the mess hall was under a swampier part of the jungle. 

“Watch yourself, Luna,” a familiar voice snaps her out of her reverie. “You about just tripped over BB-8.” Luna looks up and grins.

“Hey, Kare.”

“Hey, kid. Where’s CV-23? She’s usually attached at the hip to BB-8.” 

Luna shrugs. “She went on a mission with Finn and Poe. BB-8 is due for some repairs, so they left him with me for now.” 

“Ah. You’re heading to the mess?”

“Yup. You know if Jess and Sura are down there?”

“Jess is flirting with Rey and I left Sura to suffer,” Kare is already moving away from Luna, waving as she calls out, “Have fun, kid!” 

The younger girl snorts at her antics and turns back around. 

When she gets to the mess, it’s already in chaos. 

Well, not really, but the table Black Squadron usually sits in is. Jess and Rey have gotten into a heated argument ( _ heated  _ being the keyword here) and Sura is sitting there, looking wildly uncomfortable. 

When she sees Luna, she perks up and says, “Oh, look! Someone that can settle this argument.” Luna raises an eyebrow as the arguing couple turns to look at her. “So, Luna, your parents have a normal, functioning relationship, right?”

“What in the name of the stars–” 

“Just answer the question,” Jess growls and Luna actually startles a bit. 

“I mean, Pops is kind of cheesy and Dad is clueless, but yeah. Functioning is the right word.” 

“Okay, okay, so has either of them ever said anything accidentally offensive?” Sura asks, her interviewer’s voice turned on. Luna has been warned about this voice; Pops always said she’ll get anything out of you if she wants to and she doesn’t even have to touch you. 

Luna shakes the thoughts out of her head and blinks. The question seems harmless enough. 

“I’m sure they’ve both done it once or twice. They’re not quite so dramatic about it, though.” 

Jess rolls her eyes and snaps, “That’s probably because their situation wasn’t as  _ extreme _ as this is.”

Rey sighs and looks at Luna calmly. “Do you have any specific examples?” 

“They don’t usually bring me into their arguments, so no. But Beebee might.” 

Beebee chirps in alarm when she notices all the heads at the table turn to her. 

“Tell us,” Jess says simply. 

Luna sighs.  _ Shit _ , she thinks,  _ I’m going to be here all day.  _

Beebee chirps something and Luna nods. “Yeah, you can start at the beginning, buddy.”

. . .

_ Finn isn’t particularly new to this whole attraction thing.  _

But to be fair– he’s not all that experienced either. 

Either way, he knows he’s attracted to Poe when he finally sees him  _ alive,  _ without all the blood. And that hug… for someone that had been recently tortured by Finn’s former bosses, the man is extremely tactile. 

Then the next time he sees him, Poe claps his shoulder and smirks like the annoyingly hot flyboy he is– and  _ oh shit–  _

Finn’s brain promptly short circuits as he walks backward and hits his head on the X-Wing behind him with all the grace of a  _ fucking _ gazelle. 

(It’s probably a good thing he doesn’t hear Poe laugh.)

. . . 

Jess snickers as BB-8 turns his holoprojector off. “Not that watching that wasn’t hilarious, but what does this have to do with our argument?”

[Family-Luna said to start at the beginning, so I did. You need to know this part to understand other parts.] BB-8 chirps in protest when Rey rolls her eyes. 

“Is this going to take a while, BB-8?”

The droid whistles an affirmative. [You said you wanted your argument settled, and Family-Luna and I are bored. You are off your shift until tomorrow, Annoying Friend-Pava and Banthashit Sura, and Badass Friend-Rey doesn’t have to teach the Padawan learners until later tonight. I see no problem with this taking a while.] 

“He’s not wrong,” Luna says. 

Rey grunts and gestures for Beebee to continue. The little droid whistles in laughter but does just that. 

. . .

_ “Buddy, you’ve gotta wake up for me.”  _

Poe’s head is in his hands and he feels  _ miserable _ , sitting next to the hospital bed of the man who saved his life. And then he’d nearly let that beautiful smile die, and  _ now _ , there’s a man with a lightsaber wound stretching down his spine, and– 

“Commander Dameron, right?” a bright accent asks, and Poe looks up to see a beautiful woman with dark brown hair. He blinks in confusion. She quickly explains, “Beebee told me about you. He also called Finn a jacket thief.” When she speaks, she nods her head towards the man in the hospital bed. 

Poe cracks a smile at that. “You’re Rey,” he says simply. 

She gives him a small, if wary, smile in return. “Yes.”

They let the silence fall over them comfortably as they turn back to look at Finn. 

Finally, Ray says, “I need to go find Luke Skywalker.” Her breath hitches slightly and then she continues, “Will you take care of him?”

Poe is still looking at Finn when he says, “As much as I can, I will.”

. . . 

“Oh,” Rey frowns, “That conversation makes a lot more sense, now.”

“What’s the point of this, Beebee?” Jess asks, obviously still confused. Luna, on the other hand, has a feeling she knows where this is going. She keeps her mouth shut, though; they still haven’t gotten the full story. 

[Do you remember when they first confessed their love to each other?]

“Yeah, two years after they met. It took for-fucking-ever,” Jess says. 

Sura scrunched up her nose. “It was gross. I’m pretty sure we didn’t see them for about two days, after.” 

[Do you know what provoked it?]

“Wasn’t it during the annual celebration of the Battle of Exegol?” 

“Something like that,” Luna says. 

Jess turns to her. “You know? Why aren’t you telling the story, then?” 

“Because I don’t have a holoprojector.” Luna pauses to think for a moment. “And I like to watch you cringe every time Poe does something cheesy.”

“Funny,” Jess says, sarcasm practically dripping from her tone. “Outstanding. Ingenious. You remind me of why I hate Poe so much. You two act like you’re  _ actually  _ related.” 

“Jess!” Rey scolds, looking at her girlfriend. “That’s rude!” 

“No, no, it’s alright,” Luna laughs. “I’m not related to either of them and that’s perfectly fine with me. I love ‘em anyway.”

“See? She doesn’t care.”

“You need to work on your people skills, though, Jess,” Luna says, not willing to let the cheeky pilot win this argument. Rey laughs triumphantly. 

[Do you still want me to tell the story?]

“Yes, Beebee, continue,” Rey says with a serene smile. 

. . .

_ Poe hates anniversaries _ . 

Two days from now marks the first year since Exegol; since Snap and so many others died. 

On Yavin IV, they held celebrations for mourning. The colonists would gather around the force tree Luke Skywalker left for Shara Bey and they would party. Alcohol, dancing, you name it. They would throw around the name of the dead person like they were still alive, would laugh at all the dumb shit they did, and then take a moment to remember all the really  _ good  _ shit they did.

In the end, the body would be buried near the tree, in a graveyard just beyond Poe’s house. That’s when the quiet would set in, when people would realize,  _ wow, they’re really gone.  _

But here, on Ajan Kloss, people party and act like they  _ knew _ who died. Poe will stand up and speak for people like Snap and Nien Nunb and half of these people won’t know the names because half of these people  _ weren’t there during Exegol.  _

The other half had lost their friends,  _ their family _ . 

(Snap and Kare had said they didn’t want kids until the war was over. Until they could live without the First Order–  _ and now _ – )

“Poe,” A soft voice says next to him. He looks up from his thoughts to see Finn, who is smiling at him kindly. “Did you hear what she said?” 

“No, not really,” Poe says truthfully. Finn looks fondly exasperated for a second before his expression smooths out to a more understanding one. Poe thinks he hates the sympathy in his dark eyes more than he hates the exasperation.

“You should take this mission, you know,” the younger man says, “It would be good for you.” 

“And you should come with.”

“I can’t. We need someone on base.”

“Then why should I go?” Poe knows he sounds like a petulant child, but that’s practically his forte by now. He handles the strategy and Finn handles all the other banthashit. 

(Also, not important at all, but he likes the way Finn looks when he’s annoyed. He gets this little furrow in between his brow and his dark eyes narrow and– 

Well. 

His attraction to Finn and his questionable kinks aren’t really important right now _._ )

Finn raises his eyebrows and gestures to the other occupant in front of the room. “Should we be arguing in front of the nice lady?”

“This isn’t arguing, Finn, this is gently telling each other we’re both right.” 

“Ah, yes. Because there’s a difference,” he retorts. 

“Should I leave you two alone?” The Twi’lek on the other side of the room says, clearly amused. Her eyes dart between the bickering generals and her grin is mischievous. 

“No,” they both say at the same time. Her grin seems to grow tenfold.

Poe sighs. “Finn, do we have all the information we need?” 

“Yup.”

“Then we’re fine. Thank you, Senator Mira.” 

“Of course, General Dameron,” Mira says, shaking his hand respectfully. She turns to Finn and her eyes sparkle as she says, “It was nice meeting you, General Dameron.”

Poe blinks. And then, because he’s a pilot and counting his formation turns is near habit, he counts how long it takes for Finn to react. All in all, it takes about 20 seconds of Mira staring at them awkwardly before the ex-stormtrooper says anything.

“Oh uh– you do realize we’re not um– Married, right?” 

“You’re not?” The look Mira adopts is one of pure,  _ sarcastic, _ innocence. “You two certainly act like you are.” 

And then she walks out of the room. 

Poe sighs tiredly. “Maybe I do need this mission.” Finn nods in agreement, seemingly recovered from his moment of _wait, I’m not actually married to the idiot. Or even dating him at all._ Or at least, that’s what Poe figures he’s thinking. “What is the mission, anyway?” 

Finn groans. “You weren’t listening to  _ any  _ of that?” 

. . .

“I knew Poe was an idiot, but...” Jess trails off, looking at Beebee in astonishment. “Where was I during this, anyway? I feel like I would have called him out for being a nerfherder.” 

“We were both on Lothal, weren’t we?” Rey recalls. “There was that kid that got caught in the middle of the First Order and some planetary civil war– it was Kaz, wasn’t it?” 

“Sounds like something he would do,” Luna says. She knows the young man; he’d fought in the later years of the Resistance, just before Starkiller blew up his home and his family. Poe had adopted him into their unofficial family and took the kid under his wing. He’s still around but ended up having to give CV-23 to Finn after an unfortunate incident involving a speeder and a broken leg. All Luna knows is that he still looks at the droid with mild terror and won’t go near her antenna. If he does, he freaks out and usually trips over something. Ceevee cackles hysterically every time. 

“What was the mission?” Sura asks, steering the conversation back on track.

Beebee chirps, [It is easier if Family-Luna explains that part. Master-Poe says I am “caught up” in the details of missions.]

Luna laughs but nods in agreement. “A Battlecruiser near Ryloth had blown up mysteriously. There wasn’t an X-Wing in sight, and the Resistance didn’t have enough forces back then to fight in an already rebelling system like Ryloth’s, anyway. Needless to say, everyone was a bit confused until a group of kids– teenagers, really– crash-landed on Ryloth and claimed they had infiltrated the ship and triggered the hyperdrive to blow up when it turned on.” The teenager looks at the expression on Jess’s, Sura’s, and Rey’s faces. Recognition is dawning on them. “Pops–  _ Poe–  _ brought the kids back to the Resistance.”

BB-8 pulls up another holo. 

. . .

_ Poe doesn’t know much about kids in general. In fact, he doesn’t really like the little nerfherders, but these ones?  _

They’re absolute angels. 

They’re perfectly respectful, so much so that Poe is very concerned about their collective mental health. The way their faces steel when someone they don’t trust quite yet enters the room is mildly terrifying, especially coming from a group of teenagers.

And they don’t have pimples.  _ None of them have pimples. _ What kind of teenager doesn’t have pimples? Poe scrunches his nose and looks up. 

He realizes his mistake when he finds Finn glaring at him.

“Poe, if you don’t start paying attention, I  _ will _ demote you.” 

“Technically, I outrank you,” Poe retorts automatically. “Seniority over anything.”

C-3PO protests from the other side of the hall, where all the pictures are hanging. Poe isn’t really sure what he says. Doesn’t care much, either. 

“Look, Poe,” Finn hisses in his ear, his eyes betraying his amusement. “If I have to listen to 3PO argue with Beebee about whether the damn painting is straight or not, I will not be held responsible for my own actions.”

“Sirs! Do you think this is acceptable?”

Finn’s eye twitches. 

Poe doesn’t even spare the painting a glance when he says, “A little to the left, 3PO.”

“Here?”

“No, my left. Your right.” He grins and winks at Finn. The other man smiles beatifically in return.

“Ah. Yes, there we are,” 3PO leans back, smiling at his masterpiece.

“No, it’s–” Finn sighs melodramatically. “It needs to be further up.”

“Absolutely not, it has to go down.” 

“No, you kriffing idiot, up.”

(Poe isn’t really thinking about anything other than Finn’s self-satisfied smirk. It is smug, it is gorgeous, and Poe would very much like to see that in a different setting.)

“Sirs, I really must protest–” the protocol droid starts, but Finn is already shaking his head and Poe raises his voice over both of theirs. Beebee gets involved in the argument until finally, he pops out his methane torch and beeps at them to very kindly  _ Shut the kriffing hell up.  _

“Maybe Finn and I just need a break. Why don’t you take over, 3PO?”

“Oh– I– well! Of course, sir. It’d be an honor.”

“Yeah, whatever. Come on Beebee,” Poe says, already slinging his arm over Finn’s shoulders and leading them out of the hall where all the decorations for Exegol Day, tomorrow, are set up. 

He leads them outside, where they sit next to a glittering pond and watch the X-Wings take off over their heads. 

When Finn finally asks, “What were you thinking about earlier? Before we oh-so-bravely escaped from the clutches of interior design with 3PO?” Poe doesn’t even remember what he was thinking about. Then he remembers– 

“Pimples,” he replies, intelligent as ever. He blinks and furrows his brow. 

“And what is so fascinating about pimples?”

“I mean– the kids. Have you met them, yet?”

“Haven’t really had the time and you guys only got back a few hours ago. Why? Are they acting weird?”

“Kind of. You would have to see it yourself, buddy. It’s like– well, it’s kinda like when you first came here.” He squeezes Finn’s shoulder when his friend tenses up. “Ready for the other shoe to drop all the time. And it’s– they’re just  _ kids,  _ Finn.”

They sit there for a moment with Poe’s hand on Finn’s shoulder. Finn reaches up and puts his hand on top of Poe’s while the older man tries to remember how to breathe.  _ You’re his friend, Poe. He needs this. That’s all.  _ They don’t say anything else for a while, their actions and near-cuddling saying enough for each other. 

“I’ll talk to them,” Finn says slowly, like he’s testing out the words in his own mouth. “I- uh- I’m not sure what I can say, but I’ll talk to them. See about getting them– comfortable. Yeah.”

(Poe doesn’t know this, but when his smile grows and the setting sun’s last rays of light reflect off his face, Finn’s heart skips a beat and the younger man thinks  _ maybe–  _ until Poe wraps his arms around him and then all he can hear is  _ he’s just your friend, that’s it. _ ) 

. . .

“Okay. I see where Luna comes into this, but where’s the arguing?” Jess asks, stuffing her face with  _ another  _ Jell-O cup. Rey steals a bite and Jess lets her. 

“Well, uhm, remember how Waxer, Ahsoka, Kaeden, and I claimed we had infiltrated the ship?”

Sura speaks up. “Yeah, but that part confuses me. Everybody knows you were stormtroopers.”

“They didn’t know, not at first. We thought they would kill deserters– thought that’s what had happened to Finn after Starkiller. That’s what the First Order told us to keep us in line. When we fled to Ryloth, we figured we could stay hidden there; the Twi’leks would leave us alone because we blew up a damn battlecruiser.”

“What happened to that?” Rey says.

Luna smirks. “Ahsoka got in a fight. It was funny, actually, until someone got tired of us and told the Resistance about a destroyed battlecruiser a couple of sketchy teenagers. When the General of the damn Resistance showed up, we were slightly terrified until he asked what happened. We realized he didn’t have any reason to kill us if he didn’t know we were Stormtroopers. So, we lied. We said we were pissed off kids from Hosnian Prime.”

“And Poe  _ believed  _ it?” Rey sounds shocked. 

Jess looks at her, confused. “He trusted Finn seconds within meeting him. It’s not very shocking.”

“But that’s Finn.”

“He also is stupid enough to trust me and Jess on a daily basis,” Sura says. 

“That is very true,” Jess agrees, pointing her green-stained spork at the other pilot.

Luna chuckles at their antics. “He believed it for about a day. The only reason he stopped believing it was because Finn figured it out and told him, though.” 

“Is this the argument part?” Jess says, her grin growing. “Finally!”

“Yes, they’re finally going to prove that I’m right,” Rey retorts. Jess glares playfully back. 

. . .

_ “They’re stormtroopers?!” _

Finn winces. “Yeah. I talked about it with them and they said– Poe, look it’s not their fault– ”

“I brought stormtroopers on base without actually  _ knowing they were stormtroopers? _ ”

Finn snorts at that. “They’re just kids, Poe. And yeah, that  _ was  _ kind of stupid.”

“They’re not ‘just kids, Poe,’” he mimics Finn’s voice before he continues with, “they are  _ stormtroopers _ !” Finn stiffens at his outburst and Poe continues, unaware of the change in the atmosphere. “What the fuck am I supposed to do with them?”

“You do realize I was a stormtrooper, too, right?” Finn asks, hoping his glare his enough to knock some sense into Poe.

“Yeah, buddy, but you were a bit different. You blew up Starkiller and then landed yourself in medbay with a lightsaber scar running down your back.”

“So, what, nearly dying is the only reason you trusted me? Also, these kids blew up a kriffing Star Destroyer, if that isn’t enough for you.” Finn’s voice is quiet but full of fury. 

“No, Finn– That’s not what I–  _ Kriff _ – How am I supposed to trust them?” Poe reaches up to his hair and runs his fingers through the curls anxiously and absent-mindedly.

It’s not the trust thing that’s really bothering Finn here. It’s the way he says  _ Stormtroopers.  _ Like they’re all one entity, one enemy and part of him gets it; they really are just the enemy. But they are also  _ human beings  _ who have been raised to believe they aren’t and are just another cog in the machine. If the Resistance assumes the same, then they are no better than the First Order and it’s  _ that  _ thought that sets the fire simmering in his belly.

No matter how they got to where they are now, they are still children. They still deserve to live– and Finn cannot  _ believe  _ Poe would assume otherwise. 

“They deserve to live, Poe,” Finn says coldly, his eyes furious. Poe looks shocked for a moment, his hands freezing in his hair.

“Finn that’s not what I–  _ Finn _ ,” his hands drop to his sides and he looks vaguely nauseous. He sits down on the bed behind him. “I would never kill them. You know that.”

“I do. But I’m also not sure if I’m entirely happy with you acting like they’re not normal human beings. Not everything they do is defined by the First Order.” 

Poe stops to think and winces. “You’re right. I’m sorry. And the thing with trusting them– you’re right. That was stupid. They lied, but so did you, and I– I should have given them the benefit of the doubt. They left for a reason– blew up that destroyer for a reason.” He looks up at Finn through dark lashes and despite his anger, Finn’s heart stutters. “I know that was really stupid. And I’m sorry I freaked out; that was stupid. My ego may or may not have taken a hit since accidentally bringing a couple of stormtrooper children to base. I didn’t understand and I didn’t realize–” he swallows nervously. “I’m sorry.” 

Finn stops for a moment to calm himself down. He takes in the sights of the room around him: the Yavinese painting, the picture of Poe’s parents, smiling and happy with a young Poe in their hands, and Poe’s dirty laundry littering the floor. He finally takes a deep breath and turns back to Poe, kneeling down in front of him on the bed. 

“You said once that your Dad taught you about commitment, right? Picking a goal and sticking to it, no matter what?” Finn continues when Poe nods. “When you joined the Resistance, you committed to being part of an organization that stood for everything the First Order didn’t. You committed to being  _ different  _ from those sadistic asshats.” He smiles at his co-general softly. “Now, you just have to follow through.” 

Poe blinks at him for a few moments. Finn isn’t sure what is taking him so long to respond, but he’ll let him take his time. At least he’s being civil. 

Finn isn’t expecting it when Poe gasps out, “ _ Stars, I love you,”  _ and pulls him up by the collar for a searing hot kiss. The shock makes him pause for a moment, allowing Poe’s mouth to explore over his before he finally reciprocates, pressing into Poe and tangling his fingers in his hair. 

When they break apart, their lips red and their breaths short, Finn grins at Poe and says, “I love you, too. But I’m not going to kiss you again until you go talk to those kids and figure out something to do with them.” 

“I thought you said they could have their own life now!”

“Well, yeah, but a life we are very heavily involved in. For their safety and wellbeing. Obviously.”

“Obviously.”

. . .

“Ew,” Jess and Luna say in unison while Rey lets out an  _ awful  _ cooing sound. BB-8 whistles in laughter with Sura, who is gripping her stomach because she’s laughing so hard. 

“I still wanna know why Ahsoka got in a fight. Where is she, anyway? And come to think of it, Waxer and Kaeden, too?” Jess asks.

“Last I checked, they were running X-Wing sims together. Just for fun.” Luna shakes the thought out of her head. “Freaks.”

Sura laughed. “I know Poe said you weren’t a plan of flying, but damn. You really don’t like it, do you?”

“X-Wings are just tin cans with 3 inches of durasteel separating you from the endless oblivion of space, and I invite you to even  _ attempt  _ to prove otherwise.” Sura throws her head back and laughs. 

[Did that settle your argument?] Beebee whistles to the two girls in question. 

Rey smiles. “Yes. Poe was quite obviously being a banthashit and eventually apologized, therefore, Jessika must do the same.”

“Hey, wait a minute! You’re the one who called me a banthashit!”

Sura groans.

. . .

_ Beebee doesn’t need to show Jess, Sura, and Rey the rest of the story. They saw enough for themselves.  _

_ Luna, Ahsoka, Waxer, and Kaeden were adopted into the Dameron family after that with little to no fuss. Beebee may be a droid but he knows that the children somehow managed to fit perfectly into the lives of his master and his master’s pseudo-husband-Finn (a designation kindly given to him by Rey.)  _

_ Luna gets trained under Dr. Kalonia as a medic for the New Republic. The rest learn how to fly X-Wings, all of them too scarred by blasters to even try to pick one up.  _

_ They become a Family.  _

_ They live, they love, they laugh.  _

_ And BB-8 might be a droid, but–  _

_ He thinks he's figured it out. He knows what matters in the long run.  _

_ The gentle way Finn and Poe hold each other after two years, the way they support their kids as if they're their own blood. The way their Family calls them Pops and Dad, the way Luna and Ahsoka argue about who gets to eat the chocolate bar and the way Kaeden tickles Waxer, despite the fact that he's half a foot taller than her. They way they wake each other from nightmares, the way they tell each other, "Your safe, you're home, you're okay." _

The way they say, "You're with your family." 

__

**Author's Note:**

> wooh boy. this fic. dear lawd. 
> 
> Has been sitting in my docs since the beginning of the month; it is 11 pm as i write this on a cursed Tuesday night. this week Will Not Slow Down. 
> 
> my notes are shit like "poes father would call it pulling lekkus" and "just remember to note that you know nothing about the canon senators", along with a whole ass paragraph speculating what happens to the resistance after episode 9. so i hope you enjoyed this crack. I'll probably expand on this universe later on, if it's well-received or if i just feel like it. 
> 
> bye, loves!


End file.
